NAD+ (nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide) is a coenzyme that plays a critical role in many physiologically essential processes (Ziegkel, M. Eur. J. Biochem. 267, 1550-1564, 2000). NAD is necessary for several signaling pathways including among others poly ADP-ribosylation in DNA repair, mono-ADP-ribosylation in both the immune system and G-protein-coupled signaling, and NAD is also required by sirtuins for their deacetylase activity (Gallen, A. et al Trends in Endocrinology and Metabolism, 20, 130-138, 2008).
NAMPT (also known as pre-B-cell-colony-enhancing factor (PBEF) and visfatin) is an enzyme that catalyzes the phosphoribosylation of nicotinamide and is the rate-limiting enzyme in one of two pathways that salvage NAD.

Increasing evidence suggests that NAMPT inhibitors have potential as anticancer agents. Cancer cells have a higher basal turnover of NAD and also display higher energy requirements compared with normal cells. Additionally, increased NAMPT expression has been reported in colorectal cancer (Van Beijnum, J. R. et al Int. J. Cancer 101, 118-127, 2002) and NAMPT is involved in angiogenesis (Kim, S. R. et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 357, 150-156, 2007). Small-molecule inhibitors of NAMPT have been shown to cause depletion of intracellular NAD+ levels and ultimately induce tumor cell death (Hansen, C M et al. Anticancer Res. 20, 42111-4220, 2000) as well as inhibit tumor growth in xenograft models (Olese, U. H. et al. Mol Cancer Ther. 9, 1609-1617, 2010).
NAMPT inhibitors also have potential as therapeutic agents in inflammatory and metabolic disorders (Galli, M. et al Cancer Res. 70, 8-11, 2010). For example, NAMPT is the predominant enzyme in T and B lymphocytes. Selective inhibition of NAMPT leads to NAD+ depletion in lymphocytes blocking the expansion that accompanies autoimmune disease progression whereas cell types expressing the other NAD+ generating pathways might be spared. A small molecule NAMPT inhibitor (FK866) has been shown to selectively block proliferation and induce apoptosis of activated T cells and was efficacious in animal models of arthritis (collagen-induced arthritis) (Busso, N. et al. Plos One 3, e2267, 2008). FK866 ameliorated the manifestations of experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE), a model of T-cell mediated autoimmune disorders. (Bruzzone, S et al. Plos One 4, e7897, 2009). NaMPT activity increases NF-kB transcriptional activity in human vascular endothelial cell, resulting in MMP-2 and MMP-9 activation, suggesting a role for NAMPT inhibitors in the prevention of inflammatory mediated complications of obesity and type 2 diabetes (Adya, R. et. Al. Diabetes Care, 31, 758-760, 2008).
Rho kinases (ROCKs), the first Rho effectors to be described, are serine/threonine kinases that are important in fundamental processes of cell migration, cell proliferation and cell survival. Abnormal activation of the Rho/ROCK pathway has been observed in various disorders. Examples of disease states in which compounds with ROCK inhibition have potentially beneficial therapeutic effects due to their anti vasospasm activity includes cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, chronic and congestive heart failure, cardiac hypertrophy, restenosis, chronic renal failure, cerebral vasospasm after subarachnoid bleeding, pulmonary hypertension and atherosclerosis. This muscle relaxing property is also beneficial for treating asthma, male erectile dysfunctions, female sexual dysfunction, and over-active bladder syndrome. Injury to the adult vertebrate brain and spinal cord activates ROCKs, thereby inhibiting neurite growth and sprouting Inhibition of ROCKs results in induction of new axonal growth, axonal rewiring across lesions within the CNS, accelerated regeneration and enhanced functional recovery after acute neuronal injury in mammals (spinal-cord injury, traumatic brain injury). Inhibition of the Rho/ROCK pathway has also proved to be efficacious in other animal models of neurodegeneration like stroke, inflammatory and demyelinating diseases, Alzheimer's disease as well as for the treatment of pain. Rho/ROCK pathway inhibitors therefore have potential for preventing neurodegeneration and stimulating neuroregeneration in various neurological disorders, including spinal-cord injury, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, multiple sclerosis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, as well as for the treatment of pain. ROCK inhibitors have been shown to possess anti-inflammatory properties. Thus, compounds of the invention can be used as treatment for neuroinflammatory diseases such as stroke, multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and inflammatory pain, as well as other diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, asthma, irritable bowel syndrome, Crohn's disease, psoriasis, ulcerative colitis, Lupus, and inflammatory bowel disease. Since ROCK inhibitors reduce cell proliferation and cell migration, they could be useful in treating cancer and tumor metastasis. Further more, there is evidence suggesting that ROCK inhibitors suppress cytoskeletal rearrangement upon virus invasion, thus they also have potential therapeutic value in anti-viral and anti-bacterial applications. ROCK inhibitors are also useful for the treatment of insulin resistance and diabetes. Further, ROCK inhibitors have been shown to ameliorate progression of cystic fibrosis (Abstract S02.3, 8th World Congress on Inflammation, Copenhagen, Denmark, Jun. 16-20, 2007).
In addition, Rho-associated coiled-coil forming protein kinases (ROCK)-1 and -2, have been shown to enhance myosin light chain (MLC) phosphorylation by inhibiting MLC phosphatase as well as phosphorylating MLC. This results in the regulation of actin-myosin contraction. Recent reports have demonstrated that inhibition of ROCK results in disruption of inflammatory cell chemotaxis as well as inhibition of smooth muscle contraction in models of pulmonary inflammation associated with asthma. Therefore, the inhibitors of the Rho/ROCK pathway may be useful for the treatment of asthma.